The Sharpest Thorns
by Ontril86
Summary: Harry Potter is born as the older brother to the Girl Who Lived. Read on to discover what adventures unfold as he navigates through the perils of school, an uncertain future and the need of an older brother to protect his younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other affiliated properties. I do not write this in the interest of monetary gain nor do I expect to receive any sort of monetary compensation for this work. I write this purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.**

Welcome Readers! This is the prologue for a new story that I have been working on for some time now. It is my first story on this site, however it is not my first fan fiction. That being said, it could still be horrible. I can't make you all like it after all. I am not at the point where I want to post the rest of this story yet, I am simply putting this up to see if people would be interested and to give me a reason to write this story out and clear some of the clutter out of my head.

 _The Sharpest Thorns_

 **Prologue:**

"Both of us," Ellie said

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Harry stared at his sister, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

"You – you sure?"

"Yeah," said Ellie. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Besides, we're family. Let's just take it together."

"You're on," Harry said with a grin. "Come here."

Harry pulled Ellie to her feet and helped her limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Ellie. "One – two – three – "

She and Harry both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground, he could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Ellie at his side.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground and stumbled. Beside him, he noticed Ellie's injured leg give out and she fell forward; letting go of the cup as she did. She raised her head and looked around.

"Where are we?" she said.

Harry shook his head. He pulled Ellie to her feet and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles – perhaps hundreds of miles – for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Harry looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Ellie.

"Did anyone tell _you_ that the Cup was a Portkey?" He asked.

"Nope," said Ellie. She was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Harry. He was slightly nervous and knew that it was coming through in his voice. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Ellie. She looked relieved that Harry had suggested it.

They pulled out their wands, Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure the face. And – several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time – Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby . . . or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Ellie. Ellie shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry, Ellie, and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry's head exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face. It took all of his willpower not to fall to the ground and instead slumped against the nearest headstone. Beside him he saw Ellie fall to the ground clutching her head as if it was about to split open.

From far away, in front of him, he heard a high, cold voice say, _"Kill the spare."_

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light filled his vision and as he closed his eyes, and he saw his life flash before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there folks! I am quite frankly blown away by the response to the prologue but couldn't be happier about it. The prologue is short, much shorter than what I prefer chapters to be. Most chapters from here on out will be somewhere between 2000 and 5000 or maybe more words long mostly because I feel flushing the chapters out only helps (to a certain extant), and I like reading longer stories so that's what I'm going to try and write.**

 **A few story notes moving forward. 1) I am not a kid, that being said, I don't know how they speak so speech patterns will be decidedly more grown up.**

 **2) Just because I'm an adult does not mean I have a solid grasp of the English language. If you see any spelling or grammar errors, I apologize. I would also appreciate if you would feel like pointing them out to me. It can only help all of us. My writing gets better and you all get a better story in return**

 **3) I am a busy person, not really, I just have an unfixed work schedule so every week is a new adventure! What that means is that I never now exactly when I work week to week and so I don't have a fixed writing schedule. What this means for the story is that updates will be sporadic at best. I will try to update quickly, but quickly could mean anywhere from tomorrow to a month from now to six months from now. I hope not as that is WAY too long but I'm giving you the warning now.**

 **And finally 4) I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any affiliated properties. This is purely a work of fan fiction and it in no way generates any income nor is it an attempt to make revenue off of Harry Potter or related properties. Any thing that you recognize in the story is from Harry Potter. I will try my damnedest to make this purely my own work but in some situations using parts of the books is unavoidable to help set up locations and situations.**

 **So onward to chapter one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

With a swish of a cloak and a small pop, Albus Dumbledore appeared at the end of a street that wanted nothing do with him. A small sigh escaped him as he gazed down Private Drive. Slowly reaching into a pocket on his robes, Dumbledore pulled what looked like a silver cigar case out. Sliding a catch on the case, he exposed something akin to a lighter in form, but its function was far more fantastic. Clicking the device, he watched as the nearest streetlight flared before a ball of light zoomed toward him and disappeared into the device.

Clicking the Put-Outter eleven more times, he watched as Private Drive was plunged into darkness. Walking slowly down the street, a stray thought raced its way into Dumbledore's mind; _it should never have come to this._ The thought made him immensely sad. He walked slowly down the drive until he saw a cat sitting on the wall of Number 4. Making his way over to the cat, Dumbledore sat down beside it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She too was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be it, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has_ gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A _what?_ "

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone – "

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right _Voldemort_ , was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too – well – _noble_ to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the _rumors_ that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're _saying_ ," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're _dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's children, Harry and Ellie. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill those children. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill the children, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's – it's _true?_ " faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill those two little children? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did they survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Ellie to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean – you _can't_ mean the people who live _here?_ " cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. The Potter children come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous – legends – I wouldn't be surprised if they get today named after them – there will be books written about Harry and Ellie – every child in our world will know their name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. Looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk, at least in Ellie's case. Famous for something that they won't remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "I'm still not happy with that plan Albus. I could take them or we could raise them at Hogwarts or – "

"Enough, Minerva. They will be safest here."

"Safe from whom, Albus? How are the children getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding them underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it – _wise_ \- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

"And where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here," a voice said from behind Hagrid. Hagrid flushed and looked embarrassed before he turned around. Tangled in the waist sash of Hagrid's overcoat was a small boy with a mop of unruly black hair and piercing green eyes.

"How – how did he even get there?" Professor McGonagall stammered.

"Well, there wasn't much room left on the bike, you see. An' I didn't want to risk 'im fallin' off, so…" Hagrid said, trying to maintain a serious expression.

"It was awesome," Harry said with all the exuberance of a four year old. "But, why are we here?"

"We are here to leave you with your aunt and uncle. They are your family after all."

"But why aren't we going to stay with Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, not many people knew exactly what Sirius' involvement in James and Lily's demise was. "Harry, Sirius is a bad man. We can't risk sending – "

He was cut off by Harry shaking his head. "Mom said that Uncle Sirius would take care of us though. I want to go with Sirius." He said, his voice starting to rise.

"Harry, Sirius was the secret keeper for your parents. He betrayed them to Volde – "

He was again stopped by Harry shaking his head violently side-to-side. "Nuh-uh! I overheard dad and Uncle Sirius arguing. Uncle Sirius said that mum and dad should use Uncle Peter instead 'cause Uncle Sirius would be too ob – obvio – obvious." He said, looking proud that he had said the large word correctly.

Dumbledore immediately grew pensive. _'Harry is old enough and smart enough to understand that he and Ellie were supposed to stay with Sirius. If I am wrong about Sirius, it will turn the children against me. And if Sirius didn't betray James and Lily, then he is still loyal to the Order and the light. I could impose some conditions on him taking the children.'_ Dumbledore nodded suddenly. "Harry if you're sure," at which the boy nodded, "then we must find Sirius immediately. I must hear his story, you understand. What I know is contrasting with what you have told us Harry." Harry nodded again but Dumbledore could tell he was losing the boy.

"For now you will need to stay with your aunt and uncle, for your own safety. Hopefully we will have this all sorted by next week at the latest." Albus walked to the door with the others following and promptly rang the doorbell.

Mere seconds later they were met with a thunderous bellow that Dumbledore was sure would wake the neighborhood. "Who in the ruddy hell would be calling at this time of night!"

Dumbledore turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had an eyebrow raised at the exclamation. "I am sorry that I did not take your warnings under much consideration, Minerva. I fear that your assessment of them is correct, but my mind is made up." He said when Professor McGonagall started to open her mouth. "If Sirius proves guilty, we will raise the children at Hogwarts." Their whispered conversation was brought to a halt by the front door opening.

The man who opened the door was a very unflattering depiction of a Human Being. Thinning hair contrasted by a ridiculously thick moustache bordered his small, piggish eyes. His body seemed to be trying to either run away from him or fill the hallway, Albus wasn't sure which. He did watch with detached amusement as Vernon Dursley's face went from pale straight to puce in the blink of an eye.

"Freaks! No, you can just clear off, I won't have you darkening my doorstep. It's bad enough that one of your kind is related to my sweet Petunia, but that doesn't mean that you freaks can just come calling whenever you want to. Especially if you can't even dress civilly."

"Mr. Dursley, I am sorry to bother you at this atrocious hour of the evening, but I come with bad news. Earlier this evening a dark wizard," he ignored the choking noise that Vernon made at the word 'wizard' and continued, "arrived at the house of your sister-in-law and her husband. In the following attacks, James and Lily were killed but the wizard in question, Voldemort, was also destroyed."

"So what in the hell does this have to do with me and mine?"

"Well you see Mr. Dursley, your niece and nephew are in need of a place to call home for a short while – "

"And you better not be thinking about dumping them with me! I don't need to worry about some hussy's fuc-"

"Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore cut in furiously. "I ask that you do not use such language in front of you niece and nephew." It was at this point that Vernon noticed Harry peeking out from behind Hagrid and his face purpled once again. "They will be here no longer than a week while we seek more permanent lodging for them. While they are here, you will be safe from any attacks that may be directed at you from Voldemort's followers."

Vernon seemed to have a fierce mental debate before, "fine, I'll take the brats in but only for a week, not a second longer. If you haven't come back for them by then, you can pick them up from the orphanage."

After seeing Harry and Ellie off, the three turned to leave. Hagrid flew off on the borrowed motorcycle; and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall continued on toward the end of the street in silence. After reaching the end of the street and releasing the streetlights from his Put-Outer, Dumbledore turned to look at Professor McGonagall.

"My dear Minerva, the next time that I let my god complex show and fail to listen to the advice of my friends, please remember to slap me on the back of my head. In the meantime, we must find Sirius before he acts, you may express your dissatisfaction with me then." Professor McGonagall gave a brief, curt nod and then she was gone with a soft pop.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A whole day of searching had turned up nothing on his search for Sirius. The man appeared to have dropped off the face of the Earth, which was not helping Albus doubt his guilt. _Hopefully we can find him tomorrow. Perhaps a house elf could track him down_. His musings were broken when his fireplace flared into life with green flames filling the grate.

"Albus, you have to come quick," Minerva McGonagall's head said from in the flames. "I was just talking with Frank Longbottom in the Auror offices. He said that Sirius had been captured and sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles."

"Have they had his trial already? I wasn't informed."

"That's just it Albus, they didn't give him a trial. According to Frank, they tossed him straight to the Dementors after vilifying him. It worked too, because as Frank said, 'why waste a trial on trash like him. He turned out as black as his name.'"

"I had higher hopes for Frank and he and Alice should stay in hiding for a while yet, but I will have to talk to him about that later. Please clear the floo Minerva, I'm coming through immediately." McGonagall nodded and disappeared, the flames returning to normal when she did. Albus grabbed a pinch of floo powder and a moment later, he found himself in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

He quickly made his way to the top floor of the Ministry and demanded an audience with Minister Bagnold. Several minutes later Albus saw a tired looking woman making her way towards him.

"Albus," she said in a neutral tone. "I heard you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah Millicent, a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm sure you didn't demand and audience with me, rather rudely if my secretary is to be believed, to exchange pleasantries Dumbledore."

"No, no I'm afraid that I didn't Minister. I came to discuss Sirius Black."

Albus watched as the Minister's face darkened at the name. "He's in Azkaban where he belongs. To murder all those people in the middle of the day no less."

"Could I at least see a copy of the trial notes? I thought I knew Sirius and yet then he goes and does this? I wish to know how I misplaced my trust so badly." He watched as her face ran through a myriad of expressions before she settled back into the neutral expressions favored by so many politicians.

"There wasn't a trial. When he was picked up by Magical Law Enforcement, he was standing in front of a crater laughing like a mad man. All the Muggles said that Peter Pettigrew was there and blamed Sirius for the deaths of the Potters. The evidence was damning and with the war just over, it was deemed easier on everyone to just wash our hands of it."

Even though it was the answer that he expected, Albus was still disappointed that due process could be thrown out the window so easily. "I see, well I seem to have a bit of a problem then. I was making sure that little Harry and Ellie were moved safely to their new living arrangements, a location that shall remain secret for their safety. Harry painted a very different picture. Harry overheard a conversation between his father and Sirius several weeks ago. Harry said that Sirius and James were arguing about who shall be the secret keeper for the Potters."

"Obviously it was Sirius. He and James were best mates all through their Hogwarts careers and then through Auror training."

"I thought so too. However, Harry said that Sirius was arguing for Peter to be the secret keeper for James and Lily. If that is true, and only Sirius would know now, then that calls into question what Peter Pettigrew is capable of. An innocent man may have been thrown to the Dementors without his chance in court."

"I don't quite understand what you want here Albus."

"If nothing else, Sirius deserves a trial. Whether that trial proves his guilt or innocence is not the matter here. Throwing him in prison without trial makes us no better than Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Albus said, ignoring the Minister's flinch at the name Voldemort. "This leaves a good legacy for you as well. It shows you as a fair Minister, one who does what is right over what is easy. This would be an easy trial too. As everyone is convinced of his guilt, then you can question him under veritaserum and be done with it."

"Albus you know that we don't trust veritaserum in court anymore."

"I am aware of that, as the potion forces one to tell the truth, but their version of the truth, thus if they are insane their testimony is not admissible. In addition, as the potion can be fought just as any truth potion . . . yes I am aware that the use of veritaserum has fallen out of practice. However, if you get Sirius in to trial, the Wizengamot will want to be done with him as fast as possible."

"Very well Albus, Black will have his day. I'll recall him from Azkaban tonight and get him in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow, but I want something in return. I want you to endorse this. Most of the population won't be happy with this move and I want you to put your spin on it."

"Of course Minister. I'll see you tomorrow in the courtroom then," and with that, Albus left the Ministers office. Inwardly he was grinning; he knew that he could secure Sirius' trial by stroking the Minister's ego and instill the thought of enough popular votes for a second term. Whistling a merry tune, he headed to the floo and back to Hogwarts, sure that everything would be resolved the next day

Albus arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic to a scene of utter chaos. Ministry workers were running around like so many chickens with their heads cut off. He had only just began to wonder what was going on when an Auror ran up to him.

"Albus, thank God! There's a situation in the courtrooms. They need you down there now!"

Dumbledore frowned, "Surely the Minister informed everyone that Sirius Black was receiving a trial today, didn't she?"

The Auror looked momentarily confused before recognition flashed in his eyes. "Black, no Black's trial was pushed back. This is about what happened to the Longbottems."

"I see, thank you for the message, I will head to the courtrooms immediately then." He said before promptly heading to the lifts and traveling down to the courtrooms. Albus walked in to courtroom eight to see three men and a woman chained to chairs facing the assembled Wizengamot. "Albus good to see that you have arrived." A voice called out, "I call this trial on the second of November to order. Presiding over the trial are Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold, Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore, and Chief Interrogator Bartemius Crouch. The accused, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. are on trial for the torture and permanent incapacitation of Auror Frank Longbottem and his Wife, Alice, for information on the whereabouts of the wizard – " Albus toned out both Crouch and his son as Crouch Sr. went on with his crucifixions and his son screamed for him to believe he was innocent.

Twenty minutes later, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the Ministers office nursing a brandy. "That wasn't a trial. The evidence was overwhelming of course, but that was more an excuse for Barty to show how much he hated his son."

"I agree," Millicent said from behind her own glass of Cognac. "Sirius will still receive his trial Albus. I gave you my word that I will see it happen, but I have to give the Wizengamot a day of rest in between trials. We are off of wartime policies now, you understand don't you?" There was a hint of a plea in her voice and Albus knew why. People were already starting to whisper about Crouch and with elections coming up on the New Year; Bagnold could smell the proverbial blood in the water. If she received his endorsement, and with Crouch shooting himself in the foot, she was a sure winner for re-election.

"I understand, even if it doesn't make me happy. I am working on a schedule but perhaps keeping the Wizengamot happy will help them make the correct decision based on testimony and not prejudice. I will be in the courtroom at ten to ten the day after tomorrow then Minister." Albus said before he finished his brandy in one gulp and left to floo back to his office in Hogwarts.

It seemed that he would not be able to find time to relax, as the first thing he saw was the stern expression of Minerva McGonagall staring at him. "Albus, I was not expecting you for an hour at least. How did Sirius' trial go?"

"I wouldn't know I'm afraid. It would seem that my fears about Frank and Alice coming out of hiding were justified. The Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. attacked the Longbottems last night."

Minerva gasped in shock, "Are Frank and Alice . . . dead?"

"No, but they might have been better off. The Cruciatus exposure has driven them both insane. They are currently in the permanent spell damage ward in St. Mungo's."

"That's horrible, and only two days after James and Lily."

"Yes, little Neville is quite safe with his Grandmother, but I can't help but feel that if I had gone to Frank before dealing with Sirius, this would not have even happened."

"Albus, you couldn't have known that those four would have gone on the attack, and if it hadn't been the Longbottems, it would have been a different family. As you asked me to remind you, you are not omnipotent. You _cannot_ know every possible eventuality."

Dumbledore sighed heavily before responding, "Thank you Minerva. I am glad that I can call you my friend. Please go and keep an eye on Harry and Ellie if you could. If you see any signs of mistreatment, you may remove them from the Dursley's household. I have already agreed that they won't live there permanently, so a few days early couldn't hurt." Minerva nodded curtly and left Albus to his musings.

Two days later, Albus Dumbledore watched the Wizengamot chambers slowly fill with its representatives. His thoughts though were far from the Ministry, all the way in Surrey if he cared to be honest with himself. Minerva hadn't reported any blatant mistreatment, although she did say that she had heard some raised voices and seen Harry spend most of his day weeding the flowerbeds. While this wasn't necessarily troubling, it did give him cause to worry about what happened at Number 4 Privet Drive behind closed doors

Albus was broken from his trance by the sound of the Minister's voice starting the trial. "We are gathered here on the fourth of November to bear witness to the trial of Sirius Orion Black. Presiding are Minister for Magic and acting Chief Interrogator Millicent Bagnold, and Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore." Sirius gazed up at the Wizengamot, his gaze guarded and untrusting. "You have been brought in front of this august body at the request of Albus Dumbledore and the approval of the Minister for Magic. You stand accused of the murder of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. As well as the lesser crime of using magic in front of Muggles and thus breaking the International Secrecy Statutes."

"You also stand accused of betraying James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which resulted in their deaths. Do you understand the charges that have been brought against you?"

"I do," Sirius said in a hollow voice.

"The use of Veritaserum has been approved for the benefit of expedience. Auror Scrimgeour, administer the Veritaserum to the accused." A tall man with a head of tawny hair and yellowish eyes walked out of the shadows next to the doors. From within his front pocket he withdrew a small crystal vial full of clear liquid. Stopping next to Sirius, he un-stoppered the vial and dropped three drops of the liquid into Sirius' mouth. After waiting for a few seconds, Scrimgeour nodded to the Minister and retreated in silence.

"We will now begin questioning the accused," Minister Bagnold said. "I would like to mention that two separate Legilimencers will be testing to see if the accused is attempting to fight the effects of the Veritaserum, now, what is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you responsible for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles on the first of November?"

"No." Uneasy murmuring filled the room at his answer.

"What did happen?"

"I was going after Peter with the intention of killing him. I had convinced James to use Peter as the secret keeper and I would be a decoy. I went over to Peter's hiding place on Halloween night to check in on him but his hideout was deserted; only there was no sign of a struggle. I felt uneasy so I headed to Godric's Hollow. When I got there, James and Lily's house was destroyed and they were dead. Hagrid was there and said that he was taking Harry and Ellie away to Lily's sister's house. I fought with him for a while but then I realized that Peter was still running around and that James and Lily deserved justice so I went after him."

"I caught up to him the following day and cornered him on a busy street. I knew he was a coward and I figured that he would come quietly if he didn't have an escape route. When he saw me, Peter started yelling about how I betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort then he cut off his finger and blew the street apart behind him. I was so shocked by his action that I failed to stop him when he escaped into the sewer."

"Escaped into the sewer? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." A member of the Wizengamot said.

"He turned into his Animagus form," Sirius said simply.

"Peter Pettigrew doesn't have an Animagus form. He's not registered." The head of the Department of Experimental Charms said.

"Of course he wasn't, none of us were."

"Explain that statement, Mr. Black." Bagnold said.

"James, Peter, and I were unregistered Animagi."

"How do you know that Peter escaped to the sewers, Mr. Black?" Albus cut in quickly.

"Peter's form was a rat. I watched him transform and scurry his cowardly ass out of there."

"What happened next, Mr. Black?"

"What happened next? Well, what happened next was the Aurors showed up and threw my ass in Azkaban."

"No further questions," Bagnold said. "Are there any members of the Wizengamot that wish to ask Mr. Black questions of their own?" An aristocratic looking man with shoulder length silver-blond hair stood from his seat halfway up the dais. Just as he opened his mouth, the Minister cut in, "Lord Malfoy, while I would normally be happy to yield the floor to you, I must remind you that as per the Wizengamot laws of 1674, all members of the Wizengamot accused of treasonous activity will be placed on a one month probationary period where they will have no say in matters of the Wizengamot."

Malfoy's face flushed and he sat down, grasping at his left forearm. Minister Bagnold looked at the assembled members of the Wizengamot one more time, but none of them raised any objections.

"Albus, did you sense any deceit through Legilimency?"

"No, Minister, I did not."

"And what about you Croaker?"

A cloaked man rose from the back row of seats and spoke from within the deep cowl of his hood, "No Minister, I could not detect any falsities from him."

"Very well. Based on the accused's testimony under truth serum and the agreement of two separate, recognized Legilimencers, I find Sirius Black innocent of all charges that have been leveled against him. However, Mr. Black will need to register his Animagus with the Ministry and pay a fine of 1000 galleons for being an illegal Animagus. I declare this trial concluded, Aurors, please release Mr. Black."

Scrimgeour and a second Auror walked up from the corners of the room and proceeded to wave their wands in complicated patterns over the back of the chair. After a minute, the chains that bound Sirius to the chair glowed gold and, with a loud clanking, retracted into the arms of the chair.

"You can collect your wand and other belongings from the DMLE after you register your Animagus Mr. Black." Sirius, who was still sitting in the chair, nodded numbly as the members of the Wizengamot started to leave. Albus was the last to leave the dais, and made his way to Sirius upon reaching the ground floor.

"You know Sirius, most men upon being pronounced innocent tend to leave the chair." Sirius nodded and stood up, but made no move to leave. Instead he fixed his gaze on Dumbledore.

"You got me a trial?"

"Truthfully Sirius? No. Had it not been for little Harry, I would have been quite content in the knowledge that I believed you to be guilty and paying for your crimes. I would have let an innocent man waste in Azkaban while the true murderer ran free."

Sirius blanched at that but quickly looked back into Dumbledore's eyes. "Regardless of the circumstances, I'm thankful," Dumbledore nodded briefly and Sirius continued. "What of Harry and Ellie?"

"At the moment they are living with Lily's sister and her husband. Were you found guilty we were going to raise them in Hogwarts but as you are innocent, custody of the children will be given to you. If I am not overstepping my rights, I do have some conditions about your living arrangements."

"I'd be happy to take suggestions Albus." Sirius said as they made their way to the lifts. Dumbledore waited for the doors of the lift to close before he spoke again.

"As evidenced by what happened to Frank and Alice, many of Voldemort's followers are still active. I would like it if there was a property that you could go to that is away from large cities. And the Fidelius Charm would be good to cast as well, with myself or you as the secret keeper."

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke, the lift stopping on the level for the DMLE as he did, "Well, the best place to go would be Potter Manor-"

"Why didn't Lily and James hide there originally then?"

"James had only gained lordship of the family a year before you had them go into hiding. He was worried about the possibility of losing the manor and was also afraid that if the Fidelius was ever broken that it would collapse all the wards on the manor."

"It wouldn't have. So is that where you will take the children?"

"Unfortunately, no. The manor is protected in a way that only a Potter could find it now. James put the wards into lockdown and only the head of the family can reverse it. No one will be able to step foot into Potter Manor until Harry is of age and claims his titles. I was actually thinking of a Black home outside of Wales. It is a small cottage but should be quite comfortable. It also has the added bonus of having not been used by my family in the past century, although the house elves were tasked with keeping it habitable."

"So you will use that property?"

"Yes, it's the best option."

"Then let us go and collect Harry and Ellie and get the protections established over your new home." Albus and Sirius left the Ministry of Magic thirty minutes later and with two quiet pops disappeared from the streets of London.

With two equally quiet pops, the men appeared at the end of Privet Drive. Walking swiftly, they made their way to the doorstep of number 4 and knocked. They had only been there for a scant few seconds when the door was thrown open by Petunia Dursley. Taking in the appearance of the two men standing on her doorstep, Petunia contemplated throwing the door closed in their faces, until she realized why they were there. "You've come for the freaks then?"

Dumbledore sighed at her uncouth manner before he answered her. "Indeed Petunia, we've come to take Harry and Ellie to somewhere where they will be safe."

"Good, Brat, grab your sister and get out here! You're leaving!" A strange expression crossed Petunia's face but it was too late to un-say what she had said. The door to the cupboard under the stairs opened and a small boy with messy black hair emerged holding his baby sister. He looked up and his slightly dull, emerald green eyes instantly brightened.

"Uncle Sirius!" The small boy shouted before he raced toward his godfather. Harry didn't know it at the time but it was only him running to Sirius that prevented his Godfather from becoming a murderer for real. "I told them you weren't bad! Are we leaving soon? I don't really like it here."

Sirius took Ellie from Harry's arms and let the boy hug him. "Yeah Harry, we're leaving as soon as we can." Harry's face brightened some before he asked, "Could we go get some food first? I'm pretty hungry." Sirius frowned as it was well into the afternoon by now. "Didn't you eat lunch today?"

"Oh no," Harry said shaking his head. "Uncle Vernon said that Ellie and I don't get lunch until we're five and he said that they only had enough money for one of us to eat dinner so I've been giving my food to Ellie to eat." At his words, Sirius and Albus took a closer look at Harry. They were shocked to notice how thin Harry's face looked and how his hands were shaking. A growl came from deep within Sirius and Albus saw that his canines were starting to grow with his anger.

"Sirius," Albus said in a sharp voice. "Take the children to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will look after them then we can move them to your home." Albus could see that the murderous intent in Sirius' eyes was fading but the grey orbs were still smoldering with anger. "We'll talk later Albus, come on Pup, we're leaving." Sirius grabbed one of Harry's hands and with a quick spin disappeared. Albus frowned, knowing that he had a headache in store for him later before he turned to Petunia.

"Why could you not have treated them as your own Petunia? You knew that the children were only staying for a week. Why did you have to treat them so poorly?"

"Why, Why? They're freaks! Both of them! Just like my dear, precious, perfect sister was! I wasn't going to take the chance of them infecting my Dudders with their freakishness!"

"You didn't seem to think magic was such a terrible thing when you wrote to me, begging me to let you come to Hogwarts. And now your sister, the last of your family is dead, Petunia. Even with magic there is no reversing death. Your sister, who loved you despite how you treated her is dead. And her two children, the last reminders of her, were thrown into a cupboard!" Albus said in the same quiet voice he always spoke in, but with power now flowing off him making Petunia cower in the hallway. "Rest assured Petunia, there will be consequences. With magic, I can push a child abuse case through your courts in next to no time."

"You're going to use your freakishness to get us thrown in prison without a fair chance?"

Albus turned to leave but paused on the doorstep. "Petunia, you and Vernon being in prison is no less than you deserve, and it might be the only thing that saves your life when your treatment of Harry and Ellie becomes public knowledge." With a soft pop he vanished and reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts. With a sigh, Albus started walking to the castle knowing that his long day was still far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE PEOPLE! So anyway I'm still around and working on this off and on but I come to you today with this, a bright shiny new chapter! I did say in one of, if not the first authors note that posting would be sporadic, and that hasn't changed. Honestly it has probably gotten worse as my ability to write was based off of my time spent at work and I have a new job working nights so I might only have the weekends. That being said I may develop a rhythm at work that potentially give me an hour of free time. If that were to become the case you can be sure that I will have my computer with me and updates may actually speed up.**

 **Thanks for the review Toraach. I too have grown tired of the manipulating Dumbledore story. There are good ones, but a good one to every thirty copy and paste versions is annoying. I'm going to try and write Dumbledore as a man who is getting on in years but is afraid to pass the torch to the next generation because he fears they aren't ready, he's not ready and ultimately he doesn't want to be finished yet. Don't know if I can keep that straight but I'll try. Older Harry tics are out there and some inspiration came from them but they are generally in the Harry is WBWL and is neglected/ignored by his family. As for what the events of the prologue mean, I'LL NEVER TELL!(till we get to that point of the story)**

 **Alright people timeline. Harry's first year will hopefully only take two chapters. After that we will skip to his fourth, Ellie's first. It may be a Harry Potter story but Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived and weird things won't happen to him as often. His fourth year will hopefully only take one or two chapters, depends on my mood. Year five, or Chamber of Secrets, will be the same length. With Sirius not in Azkaban to break out, year six may only have a brief mention, it was nice to have a quiet year again, something like that. Then we get to seven and the triwizard tourney where this will start kicking off. I will have some common tropes, for instance I plan to have Harry meet Fleur at the world cup but not in the Harry has to save her from being raped way because she is suddenly useless way everyone seems to like writing.**

 **Well once again we have an authors note that I've taken too much of your time on. Now go, go on to the non-bolder text! Oh and I suppose I don't own the characters or locations blah, blah, blah. Are these really necessary? I mean, we all know going in don't we?**

Chapter 2:

Harry gazed disdainfully out of the window of the Hogwarts Express at the gathered families milling about. By the way that everyone kept shooting glances at the barrier, he knew that they were hoping to catch a glimpse of The-Girl-Who-Lived, Ellie Potter, his younger sister. Harry scoffed at the fools on the platform. It was for that exact reason that Harry had asked Sirius to bring him to the platform early.

The clock chimed eleven and with a lurch, the Express began to roll out of the station. Harry knew why the gathered idiots were hoping to see 'their savior.' He was, after all, able to remember that Halloween night. The screams of terror, the bright green light that made his mother fall to the ground dead, the pale face with burning red eyes saying that he'd kill all of the family before finishing Harry. A wand, as white as the face pointing at him, then a short flight into the ceiling before he knew no more.

The compartment door sliding open startled Harry out of his memories. A small girl, he would guess a fellow first year, with dark skin and long chestnut hair was standing in the doorway. Her blue eyes met his and from the way she blanched at his gaze, he knew that his eyes must have looked dark and haunted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just wondering if it would be alright if I sat down, but I can find somewhere else."

"No, that's fine. I was merely lost in some unpleasant memories is all." Harry said after a moments pause. The girl looked relieved and proceeded to drag her trunk into the compartment. Harry helped her place it in the racks and after making sure it was secure, she flopped down on the bench.

"Thanks, this was the first semi-empty compartment that I've seen so far. My name's Adelaide Zabini," she said sticking out her hand, "pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter, and the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Harry said, taking her hand and brushing a light kiss against the back of it.

Adelaide giggled at his antics and took her hand back. "Harry Potter, huh? You're not quite what I was expecting."

"I aim to impress, Miss Zabini. What were you expecting of Harry Potter?"

"Well, I don't know, exactly. Everyone knows that you were sent to live with your Godfather and that he was a Gryffindor to the core, not to mention he was the, er, black sheep of his family. I guess I wasn't expecting you to act like a pureblood."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and held it until Adelaide shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "And just what are your views on blood-purity then?"

"I don't particularly care; the muggleborns do annoy me though."

"I see, and to answer the question I know you wanted to ask, I am the last son of the Potter family. Sirius may have tried to run from his heritage, but he had a brother that could have helmed the Black family had he not died. I don't have that option so I asked Sirius to teach me how to be the head of an Ancient and Noble Family. He wasn't able to teach me what I needed to know so he called in a favor."

"Who did you have teach you then?"

"Now, now Miss Zabini, that would be telling. I need to have a few aces up my sleeves to survive the sorting."

"What do you mean by that," she asked.

"Let's just say I have a feeling that it will shock everyone."

"No hints?" Adelaide said with a soft chuckle.

"Nope sorry, do you mind if we drop the pureblood acts? I find it to be exhausting when I'm with pleasant company." Adelaide giggled again and nodded. Harry and Adelaide spent the next thirty minutes talking about their hopes and fears for Hogwarts and had started into a game of exploding snap when the compartment door opened.

A boy with dirty blond hair and soft brown eyes was standing in the doorway. "Hey, do ya two mind if I sit with ya? Some upper year students kicked me out of me last compartment." He said in a strong Scottish accent. Harry and Adelaide looked at each other before Harry spoke.

"Yeah that's fine, do you need a hand with your luggage?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry helped the boy lift his trunk into the overhead racks and the two flopped back down onto their bench. "Thanks, me name's Ian, Ian McKellan."

"No problem, I'm Harry Potter and this is Adelaide Zabini. Pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter eh? I'd heard that your sister and you up and did a runner with that Godfather of yours."

"Oh? Where did you here that?"

"Oh just my family's circles. These things are fraught with rumor and lie you know."

"And on some level you're wondering if there's any truth in the rumors?"

"Ah, I see that you know how the game is played."

"I do, I was taught well. Adelaide and I have agreed to act our age though, would you like to join us?"

"Sounds like a much more enjoyable train ride. Say, did you hear that Quidditch match between Transylvania and Luxembourg?"

The train ride passed quickly for the three and they soon found themselves exiting the train at the Hogsmead Platform. "Where exactly are we supposed to go?" Adelaide asked as she looked around the platform curiously. Ian opened his mouth to respond but before he could a loud voice was heard over the platform, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Well, that answers that then," Ian said pointing to where a lantern was waving over the crowd. "Come on then, no sense in clogging the platform." Ian and Adelaide had begun to weave through the crowd when Adelaide realized that Harry wasn't following them. She turned around and saw him starring at the carriages, transfixed.

"Harry, you coming?"

"Huh?"

"You coming? They're calling all the first years over to the edge of the platform."

"Look at the front of the carriages."

"What," she said casting a quick glance at the carriages that the older students were climbing into. "Oh, they pull themselves. That's neat but I bet there's a lot of neat magic at the school. Now, come on, we don't want to miss whatever they're doing with the other first years."

"Oh, ok," said Harry turning and walking with Adelaide to where the other first years were standing next to the towering form of Hagrid. "Everyone here? Good! Follow me to the boats!" Hagrid said turning and trundling down a path that led away from the platform. The first years all turned and followed Hagrid with Harry casting one last look at the skeletal horses that no one else could see. Harry was lost in thought for most of the trail but was broken out of his musings when he heard Hagrid say, "Yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in a sec."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of the Black Lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. All the first years oohed and awed at the sight of the majestic castle. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called and Harry noticed the small fleet of boats on the shore of the lake for the first time. Harry, Ian, and Adelaide claimed a boat of their own and were followed by a girl with blond hair that reached the middle of her back.

The boat ride passed in awkward silence as the girl did not introduce herself and the three didn't bother to try and start a conversation with her. Harry was gazing at the lake trying to catch a glimpse of the giant squid when he heard Hagrid call for all the first years to duck their heads. Harry looked up and saw that the fleet of boats was approaching a cave with a curtain of ivy hanging over it. Just inside the cave the boats ran up on a small gravel beach and the first years climbed out.

"Right, we still have everyone then? None of ya fell in the lake? Good, follow me!" Hagrid said leading the way up a flight of stairs that appeared to have been carved straight out of the stone. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Her stern face was giving off the air that she wasn't someone to cross but Harry knew that from Sirius' stories that as long as you were respectful to her, she would be fair. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and led the first years across the flagged stone floor to a small, empty chamber off the main hall. They crowded in, most standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," said Professor McGonagall casting a look around the room. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." She left the room and Harry looked around at his fellow classmates. The pure-blood students and the half-bloods were standing around looking bored or impressed with the castle. The muggle born students were trying to look small and many appeared scared.

Harry looked at Adelaide who had the bored, haughty pure-blood mask on. When she noticed him watching Adelaide raised one of her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Harry smirked and turned to join in Ian's conversation with a muggle born about how they were chosen. They were currently trying to convince the kid that you had to wrestle a troll when someone behind them screamed.

A dozen or so ghosts had drifted through the wall and scared one of the other first years. "I say, new first years! Welcome to Hogwarts new students!" said a rather portly ghost wearing what looked like a monk's vestments said to the first years. "I'm the Fat Friar, the resident ghost for Hufflepuff. Hope to see you there after the Sorting!"

"Move along now," a sharp voice rang out. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Harry got in line behind Ian and followed the rest of his classmates out into the Great Hall. For the first time that night, Harry felt a small pang of anxiety. His sorting was going to upset many people in and out of Hogwarts. Harry was so zoned out that he didn't even hear the Hat's song. Harry only came back to awareness when he heard Ian's name called.

Harry watched as his friend made his way to the stool at the front of the Hall. His pale face was the only indication of how nervous he was. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a few moments, the rip near the brim opened and shouted, "Slytherin!" The table on the far right began to applaud and Ian made his way over to them. There weren't many people left now.

"Norington"…."Orrington"…."Oscley"…."Parkins, Samantha," was called and the girl that had rode in the boat with Harry made her way to the stool. Then, "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

" _Potter,_ did she say?"

"I didn't know the Girl-Who-Lived had a brother."

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of intelligence, willingness to do what you have to to accomplish your goals. There _is_ a Gryffindor buried in here, too deep to go to that house though…. So, where shall I put you?"

Harry sat relaxed on the stool and thought, _Slytherin, and be quick about it._

"No need to be rude. Slytherin, eh? You could be great there, most defiantly, but why do you wish to go to that house? You would not fit in, at least at first. It will make life, difficult, for you."

 _Slytherin is the house that will cause the most trouble for my sister when she arrives in three years, I can curb that. It will also allow me to make the connections that I need for re-building the Potter name and fortune. I will take no other house._

"Very well, if you're sure – better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took the hat off and calmly placed it on the stool, then made his way to the Slytherin table in the absolute silence that had descended on the hall. It wasn't until Harry had taken his seat the Professor McGonagall broke out of her shock and read the next name on the list. Adrian Pucey joined them at the Slytherin table, making sure to sit well away from Harry. Adelaide was the last first year called, and when the hat placed her in Slytherin, Harry clapped for his friend, but he was one of the few that did. Most of the hall was still staring at Harry in shock. The Slytherins were staring at him because he was a known Half-Blood from a traditionally light-sided family, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were staring for the same reason. Most of the Gryffindors were looking at him with something close to betrayal on their faces.

"Well Harry, you were right about your Sorting shocking everyone." Adelaide said once the headmaster had said his speech and the food appeared. "They're still staring at you."

"Yeah, and it's starting to get awfully rude," Harry said as he buttered a roll. "I was taught my position as the last Potter by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy." he said, fully aware that the older students around him were eavesdropping. "Sirius is a good guardian, but he can wear you down after a bit. And after he painted our house in Gryffindor red and gold I swore I wouldn't live in that tower for seven years." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw some of the eavesdropping students smirk and turn to their neighbors. Harry knew that by the time they made it to the dormitory, every Slytherin would know that he was friendly with the Malfoy's.

Once everyone had eaten their fill the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood back up. "Now that we are all fed, I have a few start of term notices. First years will please be aware that the dark forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden to all students. Also, please help me welcome Professor Kyle MacDermit, who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year." A man in his mid-thirties stood and acknowledged the applause he was receiving with a wave of his hand and sat down. "Now," Dumbledore continued, "the first did fall on a Friday so you all have two days to learn the layout of the castle before classes begin on Monday, now off to bed with you, pip, pip!"

"First years, first years over here," Harry heard a voice from down the table. Harry followed the other first years to where two older students were standing. "I'm Michael Keeling and this is Kelsie Travers. We're your fifth year Prefects and if you'll follow us, we'll show you to the Slytherin dormitories. Make sure that you pay attention to the route, the dungeons are constructed like a maze and there are no indicators that will lead you to the dormitory. Don't expect any of the upper years to help you either."

"You are lucky that the semester starts on a weekend," Kelsie said. "Outside the common room, Slytherin presents a unified front. Inside the common room however, politics and alliances run rampant and if any of you end up lost in the castle, you will quickly ostracize yourself."

"Slytherin is a great house. You will make friends and connections that will greatly benefit you in your future. Most of you," Michael said glancing back at Harry, "are here because you deserve to be." Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious jab. A minute of walking later the Prefects stopped in a seemingly random spot in the corridor. "The entrance to our common room is hidden in the wall here, the password is 'grandeur," at his word, a section of the wall slid open to reveal a chamber behind. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"In Slytherin, we expect the best. Slytherin has a bad reputation among the other students, but we don't particularly care what their opinions of us are. To the teachers, you will be the perfect students. Slytherin has won the house cup for the last three years in a row and we plan to continue that. The dormitories are at the far side of the common room. The First Year dorm is on the bottom level of the staircase. Boys rooms are on the right and girls are on the left. You are expected to be respectful of the opposite sex, besides being expected, the punishment for any boy caught in a girls room will be handled personally by Professor Snape, it's not a very pleasant experience for all those who are caught. It's two to a room and I suggest that you go and pick your rooms now, you will be expected to know where your classes are by Monday." Michael said before he left to join a group of older students playing chess in a corner.

Harry followed his classmates down the stairs to a spacious corridor with five sets of doors leading away from it. The girls immediately paired up and took rooms leaving just the four boys at the bottom of the staircase. "I'm not rooming with the half-blood," a boy with a resemblance to a sloth whose name was Warrington, Harry thought, said. "Even if he is a Potter," the boy finished with a sneer. He grabbed Pucey's arm and dragged him into the room closest to the stairs.

"What do you say Ian? Do you mind rooming with a half-blood?"

"I've got no problem with it, although I imagine you'll be bugging me to help you navigate the pureblood circles. It might get tiring after a while but I'll manage," Ian said in a joking manner. Harry chuckled a bit and Ian continued. "You mind if we take the last room on the row? I didn't quite like the look Warrington had about him and I don't want to have to be watching my back every morning."

"No, that's fine with me," Harry said leading the way to the last room. Inside the room, they saw two, king sized four poster beds with green silk hangings trimmed in silver. There were also two dressers, two desks, and a bookcase.

"So… how do we get our things?" Ian said before two small pops came from behind them. The boys turned to see their trunks on the stone floor. "Well, I guess that answers that then."

"I guess," Harry said, dragging his trunk to the bed on the right of the room. "You know, my godfather told me that in Gryffindor, and at least Ravenclaw, you don't get to choose your room or bed. Your trunks are placed at the foot of a bed and that's the one you get."

"That's weird, but we are Slytherins. Most of the kids would throw fits if they couldn't choose their own beds."

"Yeah I guess," Harry said as he was digging through his trunk.

"Hey, I'm fair knackered Harry. I'm going to go ahead and call it for the night so I can get an early start on explorin' the castle. You in?"

"Yeah, there's something that I need to find in the castle first so I might not join you till after lunch."

"Oh, what is it you're looking for?"

"At this time? Nothing more than rumor and myth. For all I know it could have been destroyed by now. I don't want to get you excited for nothing but if I find it, you'll be the first person I show it too."

"Ah, well, alright then. I'm off to sleep then, you?"

"Nah, not yet. I need to make sure that I know potions forward and back before Monday."

"Why? We're in Slytherin. Snape favors us above all other students!"

"Yeah, but I guess that my dad and Snape were enemies at school and hated each other, and there was no love between him and my godfather either. I look like my dad so Snape'll probably hate me, at first at least."

"Well, sucks to be you then. Night Harry!" Ian said as he drew the hangings closed around his bed and extinguished his light. Harry sighed and settled down to read, Magical Drafts and Potions open in front of him.

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table eating bacon when his friends walked into the Great Hall the next morning. "Harry!" Adelaide whisper yelled down the length of the table. "We waited for you in the common room but you never showed! I mean, obviously you were here, but why weren't you there?"

"Calm down Addy, I woke up and decided to start looking for something."

"Addy?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, no it's not that. I've just never had a nickname before. It's kind of nice," she said with a slight blush. "Why didn't you just leave a note for Ian then or something instead of making us waste time?"

"Slipped my mind," Harry said as Adelaide and Ian sat down and began to pull breakfast foods toward them. "I won't disappear on you too often, promise."

"Somehow, I'm not sure I believe that," Ian said from behind a glass of orange juice. "Did you find what you were looking for then?"

"Not yet, I'm close though. I've been using the point me spell and it's giving me directions, so it still exists at least."

"Well that's good then. Ian and I were going to go and explore the castle. Do you want to join us?"

"I will after a bit. I really want to find this thing."

"What is this thing anyway?" Ian asked. "I mean, we've barely known you and you seem to be obsessing over this thing."

"I'm still not telling particulars in case the magic has died. It was something my dad made when he was in school though."

His friends instantly sobered, realizing the gravity of what Harry had said. "Do you, do you want any help? I mean, three heads are better than one after all."

"Thanks, but no. This is something that I have to do on my own." Twenty minutes later Harry waved goodbye to his friends as they headed up the staircase. Harry turned towards the dungeons and plunged back into the labyrinthine expanse.

"Point me Marauder's Map," Harry said a few minutes later. His wand spun and pointed straight to a door across the hall from him. Harry frowned in annoyance, the placard with the name 'Argus Filch' was the source of his irritation. _I need enough time to search Filch's office. And to get enough time, I need help._ Harry thought, an evil smile forming on his face.

"PEEVES!" Harry was yelling a few minutes later as he wandered alone on the third floor. "PEEVES, I want to talk to you!" A suit of armor rattled on his left and promptly fell over, nearly crushing him. A small man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared with a pop in the space that the suit used to occupy.

"It's not smart for ickle firsties to wander around alone, you know. The castle is a dangerous place after all." He said and burst out in raucous laughter.

"Hello Peeves," Harry said in a calm voice that seemed to confuse Peeves. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, you do?" he said, flipping upside and scratching his head. "And why should I care what a firstie wants?"

"Do you remember the Marauders Peeves?" a truly maniacal grin appeared on the face of the poltergeist. "Well my father was one of them, and I was raised by a second. I think it is time to bring the second marauder era to Hogwarts, would you like to help?"

"Of course I will help the son of a marauder, even if he is an ickle firstie. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just some gifts I got from my godfather. I'll get them and meet you back here in ten minutes."

Harry was waiting outside Filches office, out of sight in an alcove. He was mentally counting the seconds, hoping that Peeves would come through for him. The seconds ticked by, then more and more. Harry was just about to abandon his hiding spot when he heard an enormous BOOM that rattled the castle, even in the dungeons around Harry. Barely a second had passed before a loud roar sounded from the office. "PEEVES! I'll have you thrown out." The caretaker raced out of his office followed closely by his cat, not even bothering to close the door in his haste to catch Peeves. Harry smirked; the enhanced dungbombs that Sirius had given him should keep Filch fully occupied for ten minutes minimum.

Harry raced into the office, muttering a quick point-me as he did, and ran to the filing cabinet behind Filches desk. Opening the third drawer down that was marked _confiscated and highly dangerous_ ; Harry quickly began rifling through the parchment and other various items in the drawer. Spying a yellowing square of parchment, Harry let loose a quick shout of excitement and pulled it from the drawer. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said with his wand tip touching the parchment. He watched with satisfaction as lines of ink stated to spread from his wand point.

Soon a map of Hogwarts was on the parchment with labeled dots of the people in the school moving around it. Harry smirked when he saw the dot labeled Argus Filch pacing in front of a corridor on the seventh floor. "Thanks dad," Harry said quietly before he pocketed the map and raced out of the caretaker's office.

Harry found his friends wandering around on the fourth floor. "Admit it Ian, you're lost," Adelaide said. "I am not lost, Addy. I'm explorin', there's a big difference."

"I don't know, you two look lost to me," Harry said and chuckled as his friends jumped.

"Blimey Harry! Do you make it a habit to scare the daylights out of people?" Adelaide said holding a hand over her heart.

"Not very Slytherin of you to show emotions like that Addy. What would the other students say?" Harry said.

"Oh, shut up Harry. How did you find us? We weren't expecting to see you until lunch, if we even made it back to the Great Hall that is," she said with a pointed look towards Ian.

"I'm tellin' you; I'm not lost, I'm explorin'. I'm just explorin' the castle good and proper is all. So Harry, I'm guessing that you found whatever it was that you were lookin' for."

"I sure did, with a little help from Peeves of all people. Allow me to present, The Marauders Map." Harry said, extracting the map with a flourish. His friends stared blankly at him and the map.

"A spare bit of parchment? Are you havin' us on mate?" Ian said after a moment.

"It's not a spare bit of parchment, it's just de-activated right now. Give me a second," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "Here, watch. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry grinned at the looks of astonishment that appeared on his friends faces as the map blossomed into view. "So what do you say? You want to explore the castle or go and grab a butterbeer down at the Three Broomsticks?"

Monday found Ian and Harry falling asleep in their bacon. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with the two of you?" Adelaide asked as she helped herself to scrambled eggs. "You can't possibly be this tired, we all went to sleep at ten last night."

"Well, Harry and meself, may have, possibly, decided to sneak out to Hogsmead last night using that tunnel on the sixth floor that goes directly to the Three Broomsticks cellar." Ian said before he groaned and clutched his temples.

"You idiots! What in the hell were you thinking!" Adelaide screeched, "We have our first classes today and if you two make me look bad, I swear I'll…"

"Addy, stop, please. You're not helping my headache." Harry said as he nursed a cup of tea. "Besides, we only had butterbeer."

Adelaide huffed and frowned at him, "You two deserve to be yelled at if you ask me." Harry and Ian merely nodded at her and went back to their breakfasts. Harry and Ian stayed blissfully ignorant to the morning post and only glanced up when Snape passed out schedules. "Well this doesn't look too bad, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology, sounds like an easy day."

"It'll just be introductions Addy, I bet we don't even get to do any spells yet." Ian said, looking a bit more aware of the world.

"At least I'll get to sleep a bit then," Harry said grinning.

"Oh Potter, I hope that this attitude of yours doesn't persist through the whole year or I don't know if I'll be able to stay friends with you!" Harry just grinned which made Adelaide swell like a balloon. Before she could start a new tirade, the screech of an owl cut her off.

"Bit late for post."

"Yeah, well whoever it's going to is getting themselves a howler." Ian remarked.

"Oh, this is going to be all kinds of fun." Harry said dryly.

"Harry, do you recognize that owl?" Adelaide asked.

"Oh yeah, he belongs to my godfather." The owl flew over and dropped the already smoking red envelope in front of Harry and then it sped towards the nearest window. "Well, damn." Was all Harry said before the letter tore itself open and the magically enhanced voice of his godfather began to yell at him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU LET THAT STUPID HAT PLACE YOU IN SLYTHERIN! I RAISED YOU AS A NOBLE LION, NOT SOME SLIMEY SNAKE! JUST WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY? I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU LEARN FROM NARCISSA AND LUCIUS; THAT WAS A MISTAKE THAT TURNED YOU INTO A GOOD FOR NOTHING, SLIMY, SNAKE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HOME FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS AND I HOPE THAT YOU GET ON WELL WITH MY COUSIN BECAUSE AS IT STANDS NOW, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HOME FOR THE SUMMER EITHER!"

The letter tore itself to pieces that flew at Harry. Harry was hanging his head either in embarrassment or shame. Students all around the hall were looking at Harry with sympathy, Slytherins included. Adelaide looked at her friend with concern, but she frowned when she saw the smirk that was playing across his face. "Students, please proceed to your first lessons for the day," Dumbledore's voice rang out through the silent hall. "Mr. Potter, if you would please accompany me to my office." Harry frowned but stood up none the less.

"I'll see you guys later," he said lowly and headed out the doors of the great hall after Dumbledore. Harry followed behind Dumbledore as they walked briskly through the hallways until he stopped at a stone gargoyle in front of an alcove. Dumbledore faced the gargoyle and said, "Redvines." Harry assumed that it was a password because the gargoyle unfroze and moved away from the alcove which revealed a spiral stone staircase. The Headmaster led the way up to his office and offered Harry a chair which he gladly accepted and proceeded to gaze around the office in wonder.

After five minutes of silence, Harry spoke, "Professor," only to have Dumbledore stop him with a raised hand. "My apologies Harry, our other guests shall be arriving momentarily and it would be rude to start without them."

"Oh, erm- right Professor."

"I am sorry Harry. I sometimes forget that the patience of age is not with many of the students here. Would you care for a lemon drop as we wait?"

"A what? Sir?"

"A lemon drop. They're a type of muggle sweet that I am rather fond of." He said, pulling a small bowl of round yellow candies out from behind his desk. Harry shrugged and took one of the candies. He popped it in his mouth and promptly spat it back out, surprised at the intense tart taste. "Ah yes, they do take some getting used to but I assure you they are quite good."

"I'm sure they are sir." Harry said and slid the bowl of sweets away from him. Dumbledore chuckled but was unable to do anything else as his office door opened to reveal a stern-faced witch with square glasses and a pale man with rather greasy hair and a large hooked nose.

"The nerve of that boy!" the witch said venomously before the door had even closed. "The next time I see Sirius Black I have half a mind to punch him!"

"Ah yes. Harry I'm sure that you remember Professor McGonagall? And behind her is your new head of house, Professor Snape."

"And that's another thing! If this is how he is going to be treated by his own Godfather for being in Slytherin, I can only imagine how the rest of the school is going to treat him. The son of Lily and James in the house of the man who killed them? He'll be a pariah, I demand that he is re-sorted. And give me your floo powder, I need a word with Sirius about this."

"Minerva, stop. You have not even stopped to consider Harry's feelings on the matter yet-"

"Well I'd imagine that he feels embarrassed at the least."

"Why don't we ask Mr. Potter then how he would like to proceed?" Professor Snape's soft voice cut in. Harry was mildly impressed that he had even made himself heard over Professor McGonagall's shouting when the man had barely spoken above a whisper.

Three sets of eyes were now focused on Harry and he gently cleared his throat. "I think, that Sirius made a very convincing angry ex-Gryffindor." There was absolute silence in the office as the three teachers looked at him. Snape was standing with his usual disinterested look, Dumbledore was still wearing that damned smile he always wore, and McGonagall was standing with her mouth agape.

"I - I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean Mr. Potter." She finally said.

"I didn't think you would. You see, it was my idea to have Sirius send me a hollower, and it took most of Sunday to do it. He was surprisingly supportive of my sorting."

"I still don't see where you are going with this, Mr. Potter?"

"I needed a clean slate, so to speak," at this Snape gave a soft 'oh.' "You see, I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin, but I am a well-known half-blood, or a first generation pureblood, and knew that I would experience resistance from my house mates."

"So why did you ask to be placed in Slytherin if you knew it would be tough for you?"

"I did it for when my sister arrives in three years. If I can raise to a position of power within Slytherin, I can make her life a little easier and maybe curb some hatred between the houses. However to do that I need people to see me, as me, and not as a Potter. So I did the one thing that all pureblood children are afraid of. I pissed off my guardian and was threatened with the loss of my name."

McGonagall looked stunned at his reasoning and Harry saw, for the briefest of moments, a small smile on Snape's face. "When did you come up with that plan, Mr. Potter?"

"On Sunday. I spent quite a lot of time with my head in the fire convincing Sirius to send that howler, but I think it will be worth it. After all if the other Slytherins still can't accept me, Sirius can just decide to 'forgive me' for being a Slytherin and it will all work out."

"Give me your floo powder anyway, Albus. I'm still fond of the idea of yelling at Mr. Black. Regardless of the fact that this situation was not his idea."

"Now Minerva, that won't be necessary. And I believe that we've held Harry here back from his lessons long enough."

"Yeah, that should be more than enough time for rumors to start."

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Well then Harry I believe you have Transfiguration first so perhaps you can follow Minerva to class. Severus if you're able to, I would enjoy your company for a few more minutes. Harry and Professor McGonagall left the office and walked to the Transfiguration classroom in silence. When they arrived, Harry quickly found a chair next to Ian while Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the class.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently class. I assure you that this is the last time that I will be late for class and also the last time that I will allow tardiness of any kind from anyone in this class. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic that you will learn at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate any horseplay in my classroom. If I see you misbehaving or acting unsafe, you will be asked to leave and you might not be invited back. Do I make myself clear?" The first years quickly nodded to show that yes, they understood, then McGonagall pulled out her wand and transfigured her desk into a flying pig and back into her desk. Needless to say, the first years were all impressed. "Very good, now, take out your books, turn to chapter one and start reading."

It wasn't until lunch that Ian and Adelaide were able to find a quiet spot to interrogate Harry. "Harry, what's going on? After the Headmaster took you out of the entrance hall, everyone started to say that you were going to be re-sorted."

"Oh really? What house am I in?"

"Well, the most popular guess is Gryffindor-"

"Yeah, and Hufflepuff." Ian cut in, "the people here are a bunch o' duffers."

"So Harry, what really happened?"

"Nothing. I'm staying in Slytherin of course. I'll tell you more about the meeting later, when there aren't as many prying ears." Harry said, several people hastily turned their heads when they realized they had been caught.

"Alright, before dinner then. We'll find an empty classroom and then you'll tell us what happened."

"What if I don' really care?" Ian asked suddenly. He shifted uneasily under the glare Adelaide sent his way.

"Harry is your friend! How can you say you don't care?"

"It's his business so if he wants to tell us he will, and he's obviously not leaving Slytherin so I don' feel the need to pressure him into it." It was Adelaide's turn to shift in her seat when she realized that Ian was right and she had forced the issue. In the end though, her pride won out.

"I want to know what happened though, so Harry will be telling me at least before dinner. You're welcome to be there if you want.

The afternoon seemed to fly bye for Harry, it didn't help that they were only getting their introductions to classes and Harry was immensely bored by them all. Soon enough Adelaide was leading Harry and Ian in to an empty corridor off the third floor while the rest of the students headed back to their dormitories or to an early dinner. "Alright Harry, I want to know what's happening?"

"The truth is actually quite simple Adelaide. The only thing I had going for me in Slytherin was the fact that I allegedly know the Malfoy's. I am of course quite friendly with them but there is no proof of that yet. Unlike our dorm mates that come from prominent families, I am unable to use the Potter name to my advantage due to my family's recent history, so I decided to disassociate myself from my name, get people to look at Harry, not at Harry Potter."

"So, that howler, that was planned?"

"It was, took me a long time to convince my Godfather to send it too."

"But, why? I mean, what's there to gain?"

"Respect, and power. I have three years to make a name for myself at this school. People need to see that I am not someone that can be messed with. That way, when my sister starts at Hogwarts I will be able to provide some protection. Obviously, Slytherin is going to cause her the most trouble. I don't want to sound too big-headed, but I am quite knowledgeable, more than most of the first years and maybe the second years. Growing up with access to the Black and Malfoy libraries, as well as Mr. Malfoy's teaching habits, I am very likely to get the top spot this year for our class.

If I can establish myself as smart with a wide range of knowledge, as well as gain Slytherin points towards the house cup, I will start to gain the respect I need to have enough control of the house that when Ellie comes in our fourth year I will be able to curb some of the bullying that will happen."

"How can you be sure it will happen?"

"She is the girl who lived. And She'll be a Gryffindor. There will be plenty of people in Slytherin who won't like her."

"You could have at least told us your plan Potter."

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun for me! Anyway, dinner? And then I'm going to go study for Potions before Friday."


End file.
